


My Will Is Good

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Height Kink, Krist is 6'7" btw - phwoar!, M/M, Nirvana OT3, OT3, PWP, Pure Smut, Strength Kink, dorky cuteness, stagegay, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: Kurt likes wearing dresses. Krist likes it that Kurt likes wearing dresses. Kurt likes it that Krist likes him to wear dresses. Dave is fascinated by these two weirdos and the games they play with each other. A splendid time is had by all!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Notoffkilter at [Rockfic](http://www.rockfic.com) for Ficmas 2017!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I am in no way affiliated with Nirvana or any of its members. All real names are used in a strictly fictional context, and no offence is intended! This was written with love. ♥

Kurt was feeling sexy tonight. His hair was a freshly-dyed shade of magenta, the hotel bathtub now bright pink, and he'd pulled a short black dress and a pair of paint-stained white tights out of the bottom of his suitcase and laid them on the bed. No underwear tonight. He definitely wouldn't need them.

He slid the tights on first, and since they were made for a bigger butt and thighs than he possessed, they were pleasantly loose, clinging gently to his waist, and not squeezing his crotch. He'd actually stolen them out of his Mom's drawer many years ago, and they were still his favourite for playing dress-up since they had so many memories attached to them now. He put the dress on next, pulling it over his head and then struggling with the zipper at the back before giving up halfway. He could get help with that later. He focussed instead on adjusting the wide, white, lacy collar and the matching cuffs on the elbow-length sleeves, and enjoying the loose, swishy feeling of the fabric against his body as he twirled back and forth in front of the mirror. The dress just barely covered his crotch and ass, brushing the tops of his thighs. His junk felt so free and comfortable, like it never did when squished into a pair of jeans, and he would just wear this kind of thing all the time if it didn't cause such an uproar with people.

The other thing he loved about dresses was that they actually made him feel cute and attractive for once, which his normal wardrobe really did not. Men's clothing was practical, but it usually wasn't much fun. He was pretty sure he could safely claim that he was an artist, and he liked bright colours and bold patterns and eye-catching designs, and a lot of the time it was more fun wearing them than looking at them on a wall. Which was why he'd snatched up the packets of raspberry kool-aid the last time he went to the drugstore for antacids. He fluffed up his raspberry-coloured hair, carefully arranging it around his face for maximum effect and admired his new look in the mirror, thinking to himself that boys could be pretty damn cute, too, with a little effort.

He ran a hand over his stubbly chin and decided that there was just one thing remaining to make this picture perfect. He got out his razor and carefully shaved his face and neck until they were smooth and soft to the touch, then stood back to have another look at himself.

He loved it. And he knew who would love it even more than he did.

*

"Oh, _damn_ ," Krist said when Kurt joined him and Dave in the hotel hallway. It was about time for them to get to the venue for the gig, and the other two had been waiting by Kurt's door for several minutes as he finished his look for the evening's show. Krist had been leaning casually against the wall as he chatted with Dave, but now stood up straight, his attention fully captured by Kurt's appearance. Kurt met his gaze with a 'fuck me' look, knowing that they would have to wait quite a while to make that happen.

"Don't you look cute," Dave commented, looking him up and down with a surprised-yet-pleased expression.

“Cute's one word for it...” Krist said, regarding Kurt avidly, and taking him up on his implied offer by giving him a good eye-fuck, his gaze intense as it swept over Kurt's body.

“Could you help me with the zipper?” Kurt asked Dave as he turned around and pointed at it over his shoulder, knowing it would get Krist just a teensy bit jealous. Kurt always loved it when he could make Krist's possessive side come out. It tended to make him extra grabby and demonstrative, letting outsiders see that Kurt was _his_. Dave stepped up and fiddled with the zipper, trying and failing to get it to move up its track.

“Hold down the fabric underneath it,” Krist suggested, and Dave flattened a hand against Kurt's back under the zipper, finally getting it closed. Kurt caught Krist's eye and he could see that Krist was fully aware of what he was up to. He let Krist know with a look that even though Dave's hands were on him, he had eyes only for Krist, and he returned the stare Krist was giving him, enjoying Krist's effortless sexiness, his broad, muscular shoulders and narrow hips looking good in his grey t-shirt and black skinny-leg jeans, his long hair neatly held back in a ponytail, and his closely trimmed beard, moustache, and sideburns framing his face perfectly. Kurt's favourite part of Krist was his expressive eyes; they could tell a whole story with a single glance, and right now they told him how much Krist wanted him. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said to Dave, tugging the dress into place now that it was properly zipped. The three of them took the elevator down to the lobby before Dave remembered he'd left his pack of gum in his room and went back to retrieve it. The relatively fresh air outside looked inviting, and Kurt stepped out the front door, walking to the curb to look at emergency lights flashing a ways off down the road. A gruff voice called out from behind him, “Eh, sweetheart, ya need a boyfriend?” Kurt swung around to face a lumpen creature probably 20 years older than himself, his head shaved and skin baked from constant exposure, and wearing a repulsive leer, which faltered when he saw Kurt's face. Kurt, seeing that Krist had just emerged from the hotel, said in response, “I think you'd be disappointed. Anyway, I already have one.”

The uneasy look on the man's face immediately twisted into a seething rage and he started striding towards Kurt, spitting out, “Fucking faggot!” as he approached. Krist took several long strides and placed himself in between Kurt and the older man, staring the guy down stonily. “Think twice,” he said to him loudly, in challenge. Kurt peeked around from behind Krist to see the other man halt abruptly in his tracks, his expression suddenly not so tough as he stared up at his opposition.

The man noticed Kurt looking at him, and Kurt made a ridiculous grin, batting his eyelashes, which brought the rage back onto the man's face for a moment as he impulsively lunged towards Kurt, but Krist took a single step sideways to block him. “You touch him and you've got a problem with me,” Krist said. The guy looked frustrated, but not willing to test Krist. Instead, he took several steps backwards and started mouthing off.

“You fucking fags are the scum of the earth. You're lucky my buddies ain't here right now, or we'd pound your ass, and your little girlie faggot boyfriend, too.” 

“See, we have something in common!” Krist said, deadpan, and motioned to Kurt behind him, “I like to pound his ass, too. Why can't we all be friends?” 

Kurt started giggling as the other man's face took on a look of blind confusion. It took several seconds for the ugly oaf to understand what the hell Krist was even saying, but once he did, he looked absolutely livid. It seemed that was the final straw for him, as he made as if to charge Krist, but it was just then that Dave came out, and, seeing that there was trouble, he sidled up next to Krist to defend Kurt. This made up the guy's mind for good.

“Ah, fuck it!” he exclaimed, backing off in earnest, now. “You fags better not be here when I come back with my boys. We'll fuck you up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Krist replied in a bored tone. “Run on home to your poor, unfortunate wife! I feel sorry for her, being married to a troll like you!”

The man continued spewing foul threats and insults and making obscene hand gestures as he backed away, and Krist and Dave waved at him sarcastically, Kurt blowing a kiss from behind Krist's back just to see the reaction, which was hilarious, of course. Krist turned and looked down at Kurt. “Cut it out,” he said mildly, tapping the top of Kurt's head. “You shouldn't tease the local wildlife. They might bite.”

“Not with my hero here to protect me,” Kurt said, giving Krist a flirty, admiring look, and placing a hand on his chest. Krist was the big, strong boyfriend he'd always wanted and he never hesitated to let him know it. Krist's face went a bit pink at Kurt's words, his eyes softening as he stared back at Kurt, and he looked like he wanted to kiss him.

“How'd you know he was married?” Dave asked, trying to break up the love-fest before it caused them any more problems. There were several more men walking past, and they were already giving Kurt weird glances. Dave wanted the three of them to make it to the show free of injuries.

Krist looked at him. “He had a ring.” He shrugged.

“Seriously? Gross.”

“Totally gross,” Kurt agreed. “Who the hell would marry somebody like that?”

It was at that moment that their tour van pulled out of the hotel's underground parking, and stopped at the curb, a member of their crew waving from the driver's seat. The three piled into the van and it pulled out into the flow of traffic through the city's dirty streets.

*

The show thundered along beautifully, at first, the music flowing easily, but Dave was soon distracted by his bandmates, who had become much more absorbed in each other than anything else that surrounded them. Their movements across the stage started to synch up, their bodies mirroring each other, and they kept throwing glances in each other's direction and facing each other as they played. Things started getting really interesting towards the end of the gig.

They hadn't been playing any longer than they normally did, but Kurt was already so eager for the concert to be over; the space between himself and Krist was tight with tension, the gap demanding to be closed. The looks Krist was giving him were downright hungry—he'd seen that expression on his best friend's face before and it always meant he was gonna get fucking plowed after the show. He got really hard thinking about it and he lifted his guitar out of the way when Krist looked at him next, pulling the front of the dress up, so Krist could see his raging hard-on outlined against his belly beneath his white tights. The guitar mostly blocked the audience's view, so it was just for the two of them.

In response, Krist knelt down on the stage as he played and leaned back, holding his guitar over his crotch with the neck sticking up in blatantly phallic fashion, aiming towards Kurt. Kurt could see him grinding his hips against the body of the guitar, in imitation of what he wanted to do with Kurt later, and Kurt grinned, walking over and positioning his own guitar the same way to knock the necks of the instruments together in a naughty show for the writhing crowd in the pit. Krist and Kurt locked eyes, enjoying the hell out of their performance and hamming it up by grinding the strings together to make the instruments squeal. A little Ziggy Stardust tribute could never go amiss, Kurt thought, especially when he had such a sexy Mick Ronson to play off of.

Kurt had to be ready to sing the next song, so he reluctantly retreated from Krist back to his own place on stage, slamming out the opening chords on his guitar and shrieking his good mood into the microphone before launching into the lyrics. Partway into the song, Kurt jumped a little with surprise to feel someone behind him, thinking for a second that it was a stage-diver, but a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that it was Krist, still plucking away at his bass. As Kurt continued singing he felt hot lips brushing his neck, and the audience screamed and whistled at the surprise spectacle of the bass player leaving gentle kisses on the guitarist's neck as they both carried on playing. Krist was totally hot for Kurt and let him know it not just with the kisses, but also by moving his bass to one side and pressing himself in close behind Kurt, so Kurt could feel his huge boner through their clothes.

Kurt had wondered, in his relatively innocent teenage years, whether men's dicks got proportionally larger the taller they were, and after he'd met Krist he'd decided to assume definitely yes. Or maybe he was just lucky that Krist was hung like a horse. He was strong as a horse, too, able to pick Kurt up and carry him around with no trouble, and this was a massive turn-on for Kurt. Krist's size and strength were incredibly sexy to him and he would sometimes fall down deliberately at the end of a gig and wait for Krist to come carry him off stage, after which they would almost inevitably fuck like rabbits.

Kurt pushed his ass back against Krist, rolling his hips against Krist's dick, and excited screams and a piercing wolf-whistle erupted from the audience. The appreciative shrieks became even louder when Krist stopped plucking his bass and reached around Kurt, slipping a warm hand under the dress to stroke Kurt's erection through the thin fabric of the tights. Kurt leaned back into him, loving every second of what they were doing, and that everyone could see them doing it. He tilted his head back to look up at Krist and Krist closed the gap between them, sealing his mouth to Kurt's for several seconds as he groped Kurt's dick.

"Holy shit," Dave said into his microphone, partly in all honesty and partly to bring his bandmates back to their senses. They were getting dangerously close to being arrested as soon as they walked off stage, but Krist fortunately had enough sense for the two of them and broke away from Kurt, giving him a fiery look of desire as he backed away to stage right, a promise for later written on his face. Kurt returned the look longingly, forgetting all about the ending of the song and letting his guitar whine and hum untouched as the crowd shouted unintelligible praise and insults at the stage. 

Prompted by a playful drum fill from Dave to wake him up, Kurt pulled himself together enough to lead the band into Territorial Pissings, playing as fast as he could go. The three of them raged through the song, Krist pogoing to the beat, and Kurt sang sideways into the mic to watch him. Some of Krist's long hair had fallen out of his ponytail, forming a dark halo around his face, some strands sticking to his wet forehead in serpentine squiggles. His t-shirt was drenched with sweat, big dark stains spreading down his chest and back, making the fabric stick to his body and highlighting his muscular chest by moulding itself to every bulge and hollow. Kurt couldn't get enough of the sight. He loved Krist's big, manly body.

The tension was building as they reached the end of the song, and Kurt spat out the final lyrics before slapping down his mic stand with his guitar's neck and swinging around towards his stack, taking the guitar off and using it like an axe to smash into the speaker. Krist launched his bass at the drum kit, Dave diving out of the way just in time to avoid being hit, as Kurt continued beating the amp with his guitar, the instruments making awful electric howls and yelps at the abuse. The neck of the guitar finally separated from the body, the two pieces connected only by the strings, so Kurt dropped it and instead started scaling the amp stack, intending to dive onto the drums, but his grip slipped and he fell, catching a lot of his weight on one elbow and clutching it in pain as he lay on the floor. Dave and Krist were still trashing the drums, but when Krist looked over and saw Kurt crumpled on the stage, he quickly abandoned what he was doing and strode over to Kurt's side, crouching and sliding his arms under Kurt's back and knees, scooping him up.

Dave's eyebrows rose an inch as he watched Krist carrying Kurt towards the wings of the stage as if he was his blushing bride. This was new to him. Everything they'd been doing tonight was new to him; he had his own ideas about their relationship, of course, but had never before had this much confirmation of his private hunches. Kurt wrapped his arms around Krist's neck and kissed him as they went, and the audience reacted loudly with a mixture of lots of cheering and a few very vocal hecklers. Dave hopped down from the drum riser and jogged after his bandmates, who had already disappeared into the wings. He was determined to see just where all this would lead, and was pretty sure Kurt and Krist wouldn't mind if he took a peek, considering all the foreplay they'd just engaged in with thousands of people watching. He gave the audience a final wave before slipping into the darkness offstage.


	2. Two

The theatre the band had just played was over 100 years old and the backstage was a winding warren of narrow, irregular hallways, hole-in-the-wall dressing rooms, and poor lighting from an electrical system that hadn't been updated in the last fifty years. It didn't take much searching before Krist found an out-of-the-way spot near a boarded-up dressing room door where he and Kurt could be alone. Krist glanced down either side of the hallway and saw no one, so he let Kurt slide to the floor. Kurt's feet had barely touched the ground before they were kissing again, Kurt stretching up on tiptoe to reach, Krist bending at the knees to meet him halfway. Krist's long-fingered hands wove themselves into Kurt's hair, holding his face firmly and manoeuvring it how he wanted it as he kissed him. He knew Kurt liked to be pushed around a bit, and sure enough, Kurt didn't pull back from his rough handling, but melted in his grip, letting Krist push his tongue into his mouth. 

Krist backed Kurt up against the wall and reached under his dress to pull the tights down, freeing Kurt's dick and balls from the constricting fabric, then folded himself down onto the floor to sit in front of Kurt. He took Kurt's hard cock in hand and looked up at him for a second before swallowing the entire thing, a trick he knew Kurt was obsessed with. He'd been secretly practising with bananas and decided now was the perfect moment to show off his new skill. The enthusiastic noises coming from Kurt made the effort totally worth it.

“Oh, god, Krist!” Kurt gasped as Krist swallowed around him, his hands finding their way into Krist's hair. He moaned at the intensity of the sensation, his entire dick engulfed in wet heat, and Krist swallowed several more times just to hear Kurt's reaction. Krist loved being able to draw such erotic sounds out of Kurt—it was a startling change from his usual calm, soft speaking voice, and also from his enraged shrieking and roaring on stage. These sounds were varied in their intensity, sometimes soft as an exhaled breath, sometimes violent as a curse, but always filled with a range of deep and tender emotion and feeling that Kurt didn't express openly at any other time. Kurt was very affectionate, but some parts of his heart were deep and mysterious and seemingly out-of-reach, even to Krist. Krist could hear all of Kurt's longing and his love in his voice at times like these, and he tried to memorise every sound Kurt made.

*

Dave was almost ready to give up his quest, having found no sign of Kurt or Krist anywhere he'd checked so far, but then rounded a corner to a dark and quiet hallway and found his quarry there, Krist with Kurt's dick down his throat, one hand keeping the dress pushed up out of the way, and Kurt making some amazing faces and barely keeping it together. Dave got super hard, super fast seeing them with each other this way and leaned against the wall, just enjoying the view. Krist was teasing Kurt very slowly and deliberately with his mouth, getting him close and then falling still, letting him back down again. Judging by Kurt's reaction, he was loving it.

After another minute Dave decided he'd seen enough to satisfy his curiosity, imagining that they would probably prefer some privacy, so he started to back quietly away, but his movement caught Kurt's eye, who turned his head to look. Dave grinned and shrugged apologetically, and made to turn and go, but Kurt shook his head at him, holding up a hand to ask him to wait, then tapped Krist on the head, who opened his eyes to look up at Kurt, then stopped the blowjob to see what Kurt was pointing at down the hallway. He smiled when he saw Dave and, looking up at Kurt, they had a quick discussion before Krist turned back to Dave and called out, “You can watch if you want. We don't mind.”

“Really?” Dave called back, not quite believing his luck. 

“Yeah, come on over,” Krist assured him and beckoned him closer. As Dave approached, Kurt smiled at him with what looked very much like excitement. So, Kurt liked to show off? Dave could have guessed that much! He stopped a few yards away from them, to give them some space, and resumed leaning on the wall. They carried on as if he wasn't there, unselfconscious and just as absorbed in each other as they'd been all night.

*

“Hey, take your hair down,” Kurt said to Krist, pointing at his ponytail. Krist reached up and removed his hair tie, letting his hair fall to his shoulders, and Kurt smiled, reaching out to fluff it up, prompting a smile from Krist in return. Krist carried on with the blowjob for another minute, getting Kurt good and worked up, then suddenly quit and got to his feet, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and lifting the garment up and over his head, dropping it on the floor. “What do you think?” he asked, knowing the answer full well.

Kurt attempted to suppress a delighted grin and ran his hands over Krist's bare chest, his eyes alight with lust. “You _know_ what I think,” Kurt said coyly, looking up at him, hands still moving across his skin. Krist regarded him fondly and bent down to catch his mouth in a kiss, which Kurt gladly returned. Krist's hands slipped down under the back of Kurt's dress to stroke over Kurt's ass cheeks, bare above the rolled-down tights, and he took a firm grip, kneading and squeezing and slipping his fingers between Kurt's cheeks to stroke his asshole, making Kurt moan into his mouth as they kissed. He left one last caress of his lips on Kurt's and pulled back to look into his eyes as he said, “I want to be inside you.”

Kurt kissed Krist again, saying, “Fuck me,” against his lips as he pulled back, his smile matching Krist's, a blatant come-on in his eyes. 

Krist glanced up and down the hallway once more, and, seeing no one but Dave, who he gave a quick wink, he opened his fly and pulled out his long, thick erection, giving it a few tugs before bending at the knees so Kurt could reach him more easily. "Grab on," he said, and Kurt wrapped his hands around the back of Krist's neck, holding on tightly as Krist cupped his buttocks and gave him a boost up, so he could wrap his legs around Krist's waist. Krist then slipped an arm under one of Kurt's legs until the crook of his elbow was hooked behind Kurt's knee. Kurt raised his other leg, so Krist was able to get his free arm under Kurt's other knee, and then Kurt found himself lifted up, supported entirely by Krist once more, who slowly stepped towards the wall, allowing Kurt to lean his upper back against it to give them more stability.

In the position they were now in, Kurt's ass was pressed against the underside of Krist's prick, the thick hot length rubbing up and down the sensitive skin between his cheeks tantalisingly as they adjusted their position. Kurt's own cock was aching with anticipation, dripping onto his belly and making a wet spot on the dress. “You ready?” Krist asked, licking his lips.

“Yeah, give it to me,” Kurt urged him, enjoying the look of arousal in Krist's eyes after he said it. He'd lubed himself up before the show, so he had no worries, even despite Krist's impressive size.

Krist lifted Kurt with his arms and Kurt tightened his hold round the back of Krist's neck to help out, reaching down between them and grasping Krist's dick to guide it into him. Krist began to slowly relax his arms, letting Kurt down, and the weight of gravity pushed him inside of Kurt almost immediately, Kurt wincing slightly as the fat head of Krist's cock breached him. Krist was so big he was almost too big. Almost. Kurt felt filled to capacity, but he liked it that way, and closed his eyes, working to relax himself so he could take the rest of Krist's cock. Krist let out a throaty sigh as Kurt slid further onto his dick, and the sound made Kurt's own hard-on stiffen even more.

“God, you're so pretty,” Krist breathed, and Kurt opened his eyes to look at him. He loved to hear this so much. “You look so damn sexy in that dress. It makes me want to fuck your brains out.”

“Please do,” Kurt groaned, and Krist obliged him. He kept a firm grip on Kurt's legs and used the wall behind Kurt to hold him in place, starting to thrust slowly into him, watching Kurt's face to see how he was doing. Kurt moaned and sighed, loving the feel of Krist's thick cock sliding inside him, opening him, the lube making everything wonderfully slippery. He looked into Krist's eyes, his expression raw and open and intensely sexual, his mouth releasing a panted breath or pleasured sigh with every forward thrust of Krist's hips until Krist started to get close to his own orgasm. Kurt made him so horny he could barely stand it. He was so glad that pretty face and sexy tight ass were all his. He leaned towards Kurt as he fucked him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, and Kurt opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to touch Krist's lips to invite him to tongue-fuck his mouth, which Krist gladly did, sealing their lips together.

*

Dave watched with a growing thrill as his bandmates started to fuck against the wall. He desperately wanted to beat off to the smoking hot scene in front of him, but wasn't sure if that would be creepy or not, so he stood and suffered, his dick hard and dripping in his boxers. They'd only invited him to watch, after all. He could always run to the bathroom and jerk one out before getting back in the van to go to the hotel.

*

Krist started thrusting his hips faster as the heat built between himself and Kurt, Kurt's pleasured noises growing louder and more urgent. “Oh, Krist...oh, fuck!” he gasped as Krist pounded into his ass. Sweat was running down Krist's chest and dripping from his hair as he continued to support all of Kurt's weight, and Kurt had to hold on tight to his neck to keep his hands from slipping with the moisture. He needed to come real bad, though, and took the chance to release one hand from the back of Krist's neck to start jerking himself off. His prick was rock-hard and wet with his own sweat, and he rubbed himself quickly, Krist leaning back a little to give him space to move. The delicious sensation in his groin built rapidly to an overwhelming intensity and Kurt came hard, his vision blanking out for a second at the peak of his orgasm, his ass clenching painfully against Krist's dick even as the waves of pleasure overtook him. His cum splattered on his chest, white stains soaking into the black fabric as he jerked it out.

Watching Kurt come was quite possibly Krist's favourite thing to do and he held off on his own orgasm as long as he could, so he could take in the delicious sight and sound of Kurt losing himself with Krist's prick up his ass. Kurt let out a series of loud, breathy exclamations as he reached his climax, each sound in response to Krist's thrusts into him, and his eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open, his expression somewhere between pain and ecstasy. His body tightened suddenly against Krist's erection and the intensity of the sensation was too much for Krist, who was moments away from shooting his load.

“Hang on, babe,” Krist said to Kurt, and spun the two of them around, so he could lean against the wall himself as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Kurt's eyes flew open with surprise and he frantically gripped Krist's neck to keep from falling backwards, watching as Krist's face transformed with pleasure, his eyes meeting Kurt's as he came inside him. Krist spread his feet apart a bit, struggling to stay steady as his knees went shaky, and Kurt could feel the spurts as Krist came in his ass, so he bounced off the wall a little with his feet to help out, Krist gasping with pleasure at the tight grip of Kurt's ass around his dick. At last Krist gave in to his exhausted legs and sank to the floor, sliding down against the wall, Kurt holding on tight and ending up comfortably astride his lap.

Krist released a long sigh of satisfaction and his eyes fell shut, a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face. Kurt placed a hand over Krist's heart, feeling the fast, powerful thump against his hand. Krist's softening cock was still inside him. Kurt leaned in and twined his arms further around Krist, burying his face in his lover's neck and softly kissing the hot, wet skin as Krist panted with exhaustion beneath him. “You didn't have to do that,” he said in Krist's ear. “You're gonna be so sore.”

“For sure,” Krist agreed between breaths, “But I know how much you like it, baby.” He turned his head to kiss the side of Kurt's face, and Kurt met his lips with his own. They kissed softly as their bodies slowed down and cooled off, returning to normal. “I love you, Krist,” Kurt whispered when their mouths separated.

“I love you, too, Kurt,” Krist whispered back and pulled Kurt tight against him in a hug. Kurt hugged him back and they enjoyed the flow of pleasure and emotion between them, generated by their closeness. When they finally pulled apart, Kurt glanced over at Dave, who was still watching, quietly spellbound, down the hallway. His hand had strayed to the front of his shorts and he was rubbing slowly through the fabric.

“Come on. Let's go help him out,” Kurt said, indicating Dave with a toss of his head. 

Krist turned to look and then grinned at Kurt, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Good idea,” he said. “Poor Dave. We've been teasing him all night. I didn't know he was that into us.”

“I think he's long overdue a real welcome into this band,” Kurt said, his smile mirroring Krist's. They helped each other up and enjoyed the look of shocked excitement on Dave's face as they closed in on him from both sides, curious hands exploring the new territory they were claiming as theirs.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there! Hope you're enjoying the story. Please comment if you want to read the last chapter and I'll get it posted! :-)


	3. Three

Dave stared dumbstruck at Kurt, whose blue eyes were boring into him as Kurt approached him. Kurt grinned and boldly reached out to give Dave's hard-on a squeeze through his clothing, making Dave jump slightly with surprise. “You need help with this?” Kurt asked him, gently pinching the head between his fingers, feeling the wetness that seeped through the fabric as a result. Krist settled against the wall on Dave's other side and one of his hands snuck over to make little circles around Dave's nipple with a fingertip. Dave, still tongue-tied, got instantly harder at the touches and Kurt smirked at him and got down on his knees in front of Dave, reaching for his zipper.

“You don't mind, do you?” Krist asked, always considerate. Kurt, on the other hand, already had Dave's fly open and was fishing in his boxers with a determined hand.

“No, of course not,” Dave assured Krist, then exclaimed, “Jesus, Kurt!” and looked down to see his dick engulfed in his bandmate's mouth. Kurt looked up at him briefly, eyes devilish, then fully focussed on his task, sucking hungrily at Dave's erection. “Wow, oh my god,” Dave gasped as he watched Kurt go to town on him, and he felt Krist's hand under his chin, lifting his face, and then Krist was kissing him, the taste and smell of Kurt still lingering on his lips.

Krist was a very strong, assertive kisser and Dave was a little surprised to find himself loving it, never having been physically dominated by a sex partner before. He felt a little out of his depth having nothing to actively do except stand and enjoy himself, and whenever he tried to take over control of the kiss Krist firmly put a stop to it, gripping his jaw as Dave had seen him do with Kurt. Krist ran the tip of his tongue over Dave's lips, encouraging Dave to do the same to him, and soon they were exchanging licks and nibbles, Krist guiding the action and occasionally covering Dave's open mouth with his own and exchanging a few breaths with him.

As Dave started to react more strongly to Kurt's efforts, moaning and his breath coming in gasps, Krist laid off on kissing him and instead ran a hand over his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples and giving them little pinches to see how he reacted. That was another new one for Dave, but he loved it, which surprised him. Krist picked up on his enjoyment and slid a hand under Dave's shirt to touch him properly, rolling the little nubs of flesh under his fingers and squeezing them with increasing pressure, drawing gasps and soft exclamations from Dave, who started writhing around a bit with the intensity of the combined sensations he was being given. This disrupted Kurt's rhythm and he reached around and grabbed Dave's ass to hold him still as he blew him, his hand taking a firm grip.

Kurt picked up his speed and tightened his hold around Dave's cock, really going for it, and Dave melted into the feeling, not even trying anymore to hold back his loud moans of pleasure. He looked down to watch Kurt sucking him, cheeks hollowed and the shine of his saliva highlighting Dave's shaft as it slid in and out between his lips. Dave could barely believe this was happening; Kurt had seemed somewhat mysterious and distant to him up to this point, often lost in his own thoughts and seemingly only expressing himself physically on stage. As for Krist, Dave was genuinely surprised he was bisexual—he just seemed like such a _dude_. But at the moment, this dude and his pretty princess of a boyfriend were very much all over him.

Krist kept up the nipple pinches as he watched Dave losing himself in Kurt's skilled mouth, but he changed tactics when he judged that Dave was getting close, letting his hand drop from under Dave's shirt to nudge Kurt's hand that was wrapped around Dave's cock. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Krist for a moment, surprised, but quickly understood what he was doing and removed his hand to let Krist take over pumping Dave's shaft. Dave glanced up at Krist, too, and Krist gave him a naughty grin and leaned in to catch his mouth in a quick, tonguey kiss as he stroked his erection.

Dave watched, deeply aroused, as Krist jerked him off into Kurt's mouth, and he could easily see that they were getting off on it just as much as he was, despite having just fucked. He wondered if his bandmates were always this horny. He might be in for a wild ride of a music career, if so. Krist and Kurt coordinated their efforts, Kurt sucking the head of Dave's dick enthusiastically as Krist tightened his grip around the slick shaft, his large warm hand pulling and stroking, making the wave of pleasure build to breaking point in Dave's groin. “I'm gonna come,” Dave gasped out in warning to Kurt, but Kurt just looked up at him, arousal in his glance, and pulled back slightly as he felt Dave's orgasm start, opening his mouth and letting Krist aim the spurts onto his tongue. “Oh! Jesus!” Dave exclaimed as his knees went wobbly, and he closed his eyes and groaned at the intensity of sensation when Kurt closed his lips one more time over the head of his cock, licking him clean and making his oversensitive cock try for one more spurt. Kurt swallowed Dave's cum easily, without hesitation, and Dave shuddered a little watching him do it. 

Krist grinned. “You look really sexy when you come,” he said to Dave, who was slumped against the wall, his shaky knees barely holding him up. 

Dave felt his face turn red. “Thanks,” he mumbled with a shy smile. 

Krist gently tucked his softening erection back into his shorts for him, and Kurt finally stood up, wiping his mouth, then leaning in to give Dave a big kiss, complete with 'mwah!' sound. “Welcome to the band!” he said and grinned at Dave.

“Glad to be in it,” Dave replied, a bit breathless, but managing a playful smile in return. 

Kurt then caught Krist's eye and began reciting a peculiar chant. Krist joined him: “Gooble gobble, gooble gobble, we accept you, we accept you, one of us!”

Dave looked between the two of the them in helpless amusement. He made an apologetic gesture of defeat when they'd finished. “I don't know what that's from.” He felt vaguely like he'd just been initiated into a secret cult.

“It's ok. It's a movie. We'll show it to you,” Kurt said, squeezing his shoulder. “You still have the tape, right?” he added to Krist.

“Yeah, it's in my suitcase. We should watch it when we get back to the hotel.”

Dave couldn't argue with that. Sex and a movie? Not a bad first date.

~*~

The End

This story was inspired by this lovely picture:

  
~~unf unf I ship it~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but I do have more Krist/Kurt stories I'm working on! You can subscribe to me if you want to be notified when I post them.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the story and if you have any ideas for other Nirvana fic! I might just write something for a prompt... ;-)


End file.
